Tony's Soft Hair
by loveless9
Summary: Tony is surprised by Bruce's random visit. They both get drunk and it leads to a fun night. I just realized how cute Brony is so I wanted to write some. First Brony fan fic. Little kissing scene oneshot.


Tony sat up late at night fiddeling around with a new invention he was almost perfecting. He was so excited.

He looked at the object that laid on his desk near compleation. He was tired but not tired enough to go to sleep. He sat back down.

"Garvis," Tony said, "the usual."

"Yes sir," the rebotic voice replied back. The usual was a cup of black coffee and his favorite music playlist.

Tony gently nodded his head to the rock beats coming from the speakers of Stark Towers. He looked out one of the many windows to see the rain fall heavily. It was another New York spring. It had been about 3 months since Loki's return to Earth and the Avengers saved the day. The city still had some heavily damaged parts but everything was almost the way it was in the beggining.

That also ment leaving Tony alone. He had to admit he missed some of his pals from Avengers. He had grown fond of the guys (and chick).

Tony went to sit back down at his desk thinking. He wasn't in the mood to work and the coffee hadn't kicked in yet. He looked over his notes one more time and than at the clock. The green yellowish numbers read 2:25. He sighed and began to work again tapping his foot to the upcoming guitar solo.

Not a few minutes later Garvis alerted Tony of something.

"There seems to be somebody at the door," he said bringing up a monitor showing the sercuity camera footage.

Tony looked at the wet man that stood at his door. "Bruce?"

Tony wallked down the stairs to the door. He opened it to see a wet Bruce Banner.

"Bruce what are you doing here, god man come in," He said grabbing Bruce's arm and walked him in.

"Oh hello to you Tony," Bruce said with a smile, "I just wanted to see you."

Tony looked at Bruce not really believing his lie.

"Are you sure, thats why you came all the way back here to say to me there is a thing called skype if you didn't know."

Bruce awkwardly laughed. "Yes I know," He said taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

"I just um..." he said hesititing. He didn't want to say the real reason he was there. He really did want to see Tony again he missed him alot. There was a bond that Bruce had started to feel for Tony that he didn't want to admit.

"Well," Tony asked walking over to his bar.

"Do you just atomatically give all your guests drinks," he said walking with him.

"Who said it was for you," Tony replied with a smile.

Bruce blushed at the cute-ness of the smile. Tony poured amber liquid into two glasses and offered Bruce one. He never really drank but he didn't want to refuse from the great Tony Stark so he kindly acepted.

"So about that reason why you were here again," Tony asked. Bruce cursed to himself he thought he had gotton away with it.

"Well honestly Tony," he started, "I wanted to um...,"

"I WANTED TO SEE YOUR LAB," Bruce yelled as the lie came to his head.

Tony looked at him for a bit and started to laugh.

"Oh, Bruce you are something," he said, "come," Tony waved leading Bruce to the stairs.

Banner took a large drink of the warm alchohol. He prayed it would help with his nerves. He followed Tony up the stairs and was overwhelmed with what he saw.

Machines, notes, peices and bits of random parts oh it was heven. Bruce just stood there with his mouth gapped open.

"This is only the begging," Tony said laughing at Bruce's expression. He had to admit Bruce was one of his favorite Avengers. He also noticed how cute he was. He shrugged of the that thought and lead him into the garage/second lab.

Bruce followed Tony when suddenly loud drum beats and guitar chords of an ACDC song came over the speakers. Bruce jumped lightly from the surprise while Tony chuckled. Banner was slightly embaressed.

They reached the garage and Bruce took another drink of the alchohol. He it was tasty after he got used to the burn in his throat.

"More," Tony asked coming up with a ramdom bottle of some expensive borbon.

"Sure," He said watching as Tony poured more into his cup and sat down into a seat.

Bruce walked over to a glass container with a replica of the Iron Man suit. He looked at it with aw as he took a sip of the drink.

Tony walked over to him after filling his own cup. He stared at his all to well known suit.

"I envy you Tony," Bruce finally said feeling the effects of the booze kicking in.

"In what way," Tony said looking at Bruce puzzled.

Bruce started to walk away from the replica and looked really off to no where.

"You have everything, you are at the top. A billionare playboy I recall you saying. Everyone loves you and everyone wants to be with you. And what am I? oSme messed up mutation. I dont know Tony. I just envy you." Bruce said looking at the floor.

Tony had heard this speech thousands of times. One where people call him selfish and that he has everything. And as much as he didn't want to admit it he knew it was true. And usually he would let it roll off but he was looking at one of his close friends who looked so sad.

"Do you think I want this," he said to Bruce who took another drink of his burbon. "I mean I'll admit I love this life but sometimes I wonder what it would be like for me just to have a humble beginning. I dont know either Bruce. And with your hulk thing," he said walking watching Bruce turn to look at him, "I love it. I find it so interesting."

Bruce looked away blushing. He heard Tony continue.

"But Bruce," he said pulling out the bottle of brown alchohol, "lets make this a night of celerbrating."

"Celebrating what exactually," Bruce asked holding out his glass.

"Whatever we want," Tony said smiling. Bruce's legs went weak slightly. That smile there was something so hypnotic about that smile.

Bruce chuckled along with Tony. They both sat down and Bruce was glad for that he was getting slightly buzzed already. He was a light drinker.

"So what have you been doing these couple months," Tony asked looking at Bruce who was still kind of wet. He noticed the way his hair curled the more it dried. It was cute. He could also tell how Bruce seemed a little drunk.

Bruce took a drink and started, "Well, Fury and all of S.H.E.I.L.D want me to stay in the US for easy reach just in case there is another Avenger emergency so yeah I've been roaming the states."

Bruce finished his glass and looked at Tony. Tony nodded his head.

"What about you, what has the amazing Tony Stark been doing," Bruce said. That was mostly the alchohol talking but it was true. To Bruce Tony was amazing.

Stark laughed, "Inventing and," he paused for a moment, "I thinks thats it."

"Really," Bruce said laughing, "No girlfriend to take out."

Bruce regreted what he said right as it came out of his mouth. But Tony just laughed, filling up Bruce's cup again.

"Nah no girlfriend not anymore," Tony said looking at his drink lost in memories.

"Oh sorry what happened," Bruce asked, "If you're ok with you telling me."

"Nah dude it's ok," Tony said, "I can tell my bro anything," he said lightly punching Bruce in the shoulder.

"Well it just wasn't working out I dont know but whatver right," Tony said looking at Bruce. Maybe it was the booze but he never relized how pretty his eyes looked.

Bruce was glad with the responce he got from Tony not only calm but he's single.

"What about you Bud you got a girl," Tony asked intersted and half drunk.

"Nope never had when you're in South Africa you dont meet alot of women that trust you and parents aprove of," Bruce said looking at Tony.

A random thought went through his head. He looked at Tony's hair wondering how soft it was. It looked all soft and woah Bruce was drunk.

They both laughed.

"This is most fun than I've had in a while," Bruce said. Tony nodded his head in agreement.

"Ahh I love this song," Tony said nodding his head to the beat.

The song sounded familiar but it didn't click for Bruce. He laughed seeing Tony drunkly singing along with the lyrics. The chours swelled and Bruce remembered the song and started to sing along with Tony.

"YOU SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG!"

They both started to laugh and with the belly laughs Tony fell off this office chair and onto the floor. Bruce started to laugh harder. Tony brought himself up and back onto the chair.

Bruce laughed, "Oh man do you mind if I crash at your place I'm to drunk to get home,"

Tony giggled as well, "No problem b...b...bro."

Bruce started to laugh. "Well lets head back right I need to piss."

Bruce and Tony stumbled up the stairs and into the living room. Tony showed Bruce the bathroon and staying in the living room. He had a great time with his great friend. Thoughts started to run through his head of him and Bruce being more than friends. But brushed them away knowing that Bruce wasn't like that. Was he?

Bruce walked out of the bathroom taking of his shirt that was still damp. Tony couldn't help but notice the slight 6-pack on Bruce.

Bruce started to blush when he relized that Tony was looking at him.

"I'll put it back on if it makes you unconformable, " Bruce said.

"No man you look good," Tony said wondering and regreting why he ever said that.

Banner felt his face get red with blush. He glanced at Tony and relized how amazing he looked so strong and handsome.

"You like what you see," Tony asked noticing Bruce's stare.

Bruce looked away, grew his strength and looked right back at Tony and replied, "Yeah I do Stark."

Tony raised his eye brows in surprise. "Really well," Tony said not sure how to complete his thoughts.

Bruce went over to where Tony sat on the couch and looked into his dark coffee eyes. Tony smiled looking at Bruce. Bruce did look very cute. Cutier that any girl he had been with, Bruce was something different. He was special. Bruce closed his eyes and leaned into Tony. Their lips met. At first sweet and amazing. Then parted after a while and met again. This time, it was intense and passionate. Hot and sexy. Tony moaned a bit amazed by Bruce's skills. They eventually parted and looked at each other.

Tony laid on the couch and Bruce snuggled into Tony's chest. Hearing the slight thump of his heart beat. Bruce started to mess with Tony's hair.

"Tony," Bruce said looking back at the amazing man he had fallen in love with.

"Yes love," Tony said half asleep.

"Your hair is soft," Bruce said.

"Bruce I have something to tell you too," Tony said looking down at the cute little man.

"Yes."

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too Iron Man."


End file.
